Interspecies Interactions
This page is meant as a general guide ''to the knowledge, attitudes, and general interactions between supernatural races on Blue Ruin. It is not meant to be law on knowledge (but it is expected that these be taken into account and that what is here be taken into account with a character's profile, and then their knowledge established accordingly) or interactions (though most if not all will occur this way), but a guide to aid in establishment of canon and character interaction, history, and paradigms. After each heading of "X and Y" there will be a number in parentheses. This number indicates the general awareness level of each member of the race for the race ''that makes up the larger heading of the section - readable as, "X has an awareness level of 3 of race Y" given the previous heading example. The summary includes the general paradigm race X holds for Y, and how most of their interactions occur. The levels are as follows: # No to very little awareness of existence # Little and limited awareness of existence and function # General awareness of existence, limited understanding of function # General awareness of existence, general understanding of function # Universal or nearly universal awareness of existence, familiar understanding of function Where "existence" refers to that race's presence in the world around them, and "function" refers to motivations, abilities, and limitations. Changelings Insular to the extreme and paranoid besides, the Changelings want little to do with the other supernatural species. Often, they will not only avoid other races, but take pains to stay out of the line of sight - after all, there is little to lose and much to gain for the others selling them out to the Fae (or so they believe). Changelings and Kindred (2) Changelings are vaguely aware of Kindred, and the mere concept of bloodsucking stalkers in the nights scare them beyond measure. They know just about enough to steer clear of them most of the time, and they are not really keen on finding out more than what is absolutely vital for their survival. Emotions harvested from Kindred give little to no glamour at all, since Kindred don’t have the highs and lows necessary to generate glamour. They are simply too inhuman in their emotional range. Changelings and Prometheans (1) As far as Changelings are concerned, Prometheans don’t really exist. There is no lore on them in the freeholds, and should one stumble upon one of those wretched creatures they are unlikely to pursue knowledge just for the sake of it. They might do some further research if they feel like the individual might be a threat to the freehold. Harvesting Glamour from a Promethean is only slightly more effective than harvesting from a Kindred. The emotions feel empty, almost second-hand to the Changeling. Changelings and Uratha (3) Being so closely related as they are with the realm of spirits, Uratha make many younger - and even a few of the older - Changelings very uneasy. While relations are generally amicable between the two races, Changelings will keep out of Uratha business as much as they possibly can for fear of the alternate-plane creatures that they attract. Also, the flesh-eating they do. Gross. Harvested emotions from the Uratha behave just as humans - with the exception of those related to anger. Angry emotions are particularly potent, and allow the Changelings particularly effective or powerful uses of their Contracts. Kindred Ancient as a great deal of them are, the Kindred on the whole are generally aware that there is more than simply their own kind and the kine out there. This said, they have no real impetus to deal with any of these races, and so they distance themselves from other supernaturals. Dealings with them are always done in the middle of the night, and are with almost as much frequency vague, organised in their favour, and at least somewhat melodramatic in presentation - few can resist a bit of showmanship to fill the shoes of the legend. Younger Kindred might not initially know about other races, unless informed of such by their elder - and even then, even older Kindred are only aware of the existence of Fae-touched and revivified corpses; who they are, why they exist, and what their goals are remain unclear. Most Kindred are fine with acknowledgement and limited ignorance, so long as they others can be controlled. Kindred and Changelings (3) To the Kindred, Changelings are a particularly weak and broken race. Those who are Lost huddle in tiny corners like so many worms in a can, and the Privateers are blatantly dominated over by their Fae Master. They are not even viable as tools, so far are they removed from really living in the human society. In fact, the only detail of note is that Changelings’ nature allows Kindred that drink from them to see, for the next 24 hours or until the blood is used in Discipline, the truth of the Fae effect in the world - most notably, the Fae Mein of the Changelings themselves. Compounding the potential issue of this ‘trip’, they are almost impossible to discern from ordinary humans. Kindred and Prometheans (2) The only race to have, on the whole, a general understanding that Prometheans exist, the Kindred love them no more for it. Particularly afflicted by the Disquiet, Kindred tend to lash out in an immediate and visceral fashion at the feeling of discomfort and hate - they are, as it happens, the only source of truly strong emotions felt late into the Requiem, and many Elders have lost the ability to deal with a genuinely felt hate with anything but feral violence. That said, Kindred rarely meet more than two or, if they are particularly unlucky, three Prometheans in the first few millennia of their unlife - and many (younglings especially) therefore treat them as the myths among myths than any real creatures. Prometheans taste disgusting, of vitriol and acid, to the lips of the Kindred - though it has the same usefulness as blood and causes no real harm. Kindred and Uratha (5) There’s no love lost between the Kindred and their wolfish adversaries, though at the moment there is a tenuous truce in place.Among the most legendary, even among human legend, of the rivalries in the world, the Uratha seem to take pains to be in the way of any and all steps the Kindred take. With the 1947 Concordat in place, the Uratha have neatly foxed the Kindred between stagnation in their efforts and outright war - and the fearsome gauru, mindless as they are, are one of the few truly effective opponents the Kindred have. When bitten in Dalu or Hishu, Uratha taste of the blood of humans and are generally as useful. Bitten in Urshul or Urhan, they taste distinctly of dog, and are just as useless to powering Disciplines or even survival. However, should one manage to bite the Uratha in gauru, they find the blood invigorating in the extreme - their physical aptitude increases dramatically for a night. Prometheans Due to their solitary nature, Prometheans generally don’t know much about other supernatural races. Humans shun them actively, and so do the other supernaturals; to Prometheans there is no difference between the two. Most of them are aware that there are more unnatural beings out there than themselves, but they have no idea what they are or how many different kinds there are. Prometheans following the Refinement of Silver, the road geared at studying the supernatural, might have very extensive knowledge of the other races depending on their age and time dedicated to their studies. Prometheans and Changelings (1) While Prometheans are more likely to run into Changelings than the other way around, they are highly unlikely to know what they are looking at. On the whole, they find Changelings to be more relatable in the mission of regaining humanity - but find their methods to be somewhat lacking - if not fully cowardly - hiding away from the world, whereas the Prometheans endeavour to be proactive in their mission and explore. Prometheans and Kindred (1) Of all the other supernatural races, Prometheans detest the concept of the Kindred the most. Beings who willfully give up the gift Prometheans work so hard to achieve, they are found to be petty, cruel, and on the whole unpalatable. As such, interactions with them are strained at best, and deadly at worst. Prometheans and Uratha (2) During their Pilgrimage Prometheans are often taken through unpopulated or rural areas, where they are likely to run into packs of Uratha. The Riven are especially notorious (or, as notorious as virtually unknown entities can be) for their spiritual summonings and dealings - many Uratha stumbling upon these instances insist on a cease and desist, and are met with staunch refusal, resulting in the Uratha becoming aware of just how strong a cornered Promethean can be. Uratha Assertive hunters with keen senses, the Uratha are good at sniffing out things that don’t belong in the human society. Due to their very connected nature to their human side, Uratha often see themselves as supernatural “guards” of a sort for the human populace; a phalanx against the terrors that remain unseen by the everyman. In more modern times, the approach has civilized from outright genocide to a system of established treaties and policing; many supernaturals in a space heavily populated by Uratha find their actions confined by some statute or another. Their dealings with other supernatural races, whilst they might not know what they are dealing with other than the fact that it is not human, are usually short and swift. Uratha and Changelings (3) Some Uratha packs are aware of the Changelings existing and have made a truce with them so long as they stay out of Uratha business. Generally, relations between the two races are good from an Uratha standpoint; Changelings are pretty much harmless and don’t do any damage to the Gauntlet. Uratha and Kindred (5) Though they have taken pains to extricate themselves from the Kindred’s games, even going so far as to write up overlapping territories in the Concordat, the Uratha often find themselves at odds on a small scale with the stubborn and cruel Kindred. As the race most willing to oppose the designs of the undead, Uratha often take up the cause of finding the ways Kindred are cheating their way out of their deals, even if it means doing so themselves. Uratha and Prometheans (1) Like most races, the Uratha are almost completely unaware of the Prometheans - now and again, rumours will circulate through a local group of packs, or even the Tribes, of a man that for a moment was not a man, but these are very often shrugged off by all but the very interested. Those that do interact with Prometheans find the instance very short, as like Kindred they have a unique emotional reaction - though unlike Kindred, it is due to the overactive emotions they normally possess. When the truth is known, Uratha may regard Prometheans with a mild interest, but due to the volatile reaction they have to Disquiet and the generally small at most threat Prometheans pose, they generally don't choose to pursue it. Category:Lore Category:Playable Races Category:Race